1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to a photographing apparatus and a method of providing a photographed video, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus to photograph or record high quality videos and a method of providing a photographed video.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technologies related to a photographing apparatus, the quality of videos which are photographed by photographing apparatuses has greatly improved. Recently developed photographing apparatuses can photograph video in full high definition (HD) resolution.
When a photographing apparatus photographs a video in high resolution, the photographing apparatus obtains a high quality image, which is an advantage. However, the higher the resolution of an image, the larger the size of the photographed video data that represents the image will be, and the photographing apparatus may require a large capacity storage medium to store the high resolution video data.
In addition, the large capacity of the high resolution video may be a problem when providing a broadcasting service in real-time. This is because the photographed video has to be transmitted in real-time for a real-time broadcasting service, but a communications network cannot guarantee a communication speed to transmit a full HD image in real-time.
As described above, it is difficult for the photographing apparatus to photograph a video in high resolution and to transmit the photographed video in real-time. Therefore, there is a need for a method to broadcast a high resolution video photographed by a photographing apparatus in real-time.